King Hyoga
'Hyoga '(氷河, Literally meaning; "Glacier"), is a character in Dragon Anima. Hyoga, who is more commonly spoken of as 'King Hyoga '(氷河王, Hyouga-Ou) is a legendary arcosian historical figure who went down in history as one of the single most violent, bloodthirsty, ruthless and destructive arcosian warriors, his legacy of violence and warfare being considered utterly terrifying even by the standards of his cold and ruthless people. Like many noteworthy arcosian characters, hyoga was conceived in royal blood, being born into the noble house of diamourne as the first child of their 32nd generation of succession. After a lifetimes worth of trials and tribulations, hyoga eventually cemented his status as the king of the arcosian people on planet orca, where he terrorized the lives of his own people, and laid waste to countless other worlds across his home galaxy. As one of the single most powerful and dangerous warriors ever conceived within the arcosian species, king hyoga's power had quite easily reached godlike levels by the time he had launched his crusade to conquer and dominate his home universe. Across planets ranging far and wide across the stars, he became known underneath his legendary epithet of the 'Golden Wings Of Extinction '(絶滅黄金の翼, Zetsumetsu Kogane No Tsubasa), a title which remains venerated and despised by people across all races and species even to this date. It is said that king hyoga finally met his end in the middle of the nazera wars, his lifetime of continuous slaughter finally brought to an end as a result of divine intervention from the gods. However, king hyoga's supposed death was only the started of his grim campaign of bloodshed and devastation across his universe. In reality, king hyoga's body was left in totally working condition, and over the ages, steps were taken by his generations of loyal followers and devotees to restore him back to a state of perfect health and fighting ability. Having become freshly rejuvinated and totally reborn as a result of the actions taken by the latest generation of extremist zealots still infatuated and totally dedicated to the long overturned laws and dictatorship rules that were instated as a result of hyoga's rise to power on planet orca, the infamous king hyoga wishes to restart his own horrid campaign of total violence and devastation, this time not only seeking to conquer his home universe, but bring about the entirety of all universes in creation under his iron fist of total domination. Appearance General Appearance Like that of most accomplished warriors of the arcosian species, king hyoga is an entity which possessed a considerable roster of variable different transformations which altered and changed his size, shape, characteristics, and power level greatly between one another. Hyoga possesses all the signature characteristics of a fighter born of the arcosian race. He is a pale, rather lithe, and lizard-like being with smooth, sharp facial features and possesses somewhat androgynous characteristics. He is extremely adept in controlling and manipulating his power, allowing him to morph his true form up to three times, supressing and limiting his battle power and fighting abilities significantly with each stage before. Like that of all arcosian warriors, hyoga assumes these supressed, limited forms to better control and conserve his tremendous power, which was considered utterly godlike even among the powerful warriors belonging to the military forces of planet orca. Like that of most powerful arcosian warriors, the stages of king hyoga's various forms followed the same general trends and characteristics of his brethren, aside from having several unique features and distinctions as an individual between each form. Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality The terrible and vicious king hyoga was one of the single most vicious, cruel, and malign beings, even when compared to others of his own kind. He is a truly murderous, merciless, ruthless and bloodthirsty killer whose pleasure it is to destroy, steal, maim, and annihilate others. Because of his enormously excessive fixation on dominating others in only the most cruel of fashions, kng hyoga was reviled and feared as a terror who knew no borders even by his brethren among the people of planet orca. Hyoga's insanity prompted him to obsess over dominating the galaxy itself, his obsession with ruling and power causing him to launch a campaign backed up by his freshly conquered military forces on planet orca to enslave and take forced control over every world in the universe, a goal which he still wishes to accomplish even to this date. He is a complete, genocidal psychopath and a tyrannical maniac, whose cruelty and brutality were so intense and horrific that nobody dare raise a hand against king hyoga, who remains one of the most legendary and terrible arcosians rulers ever to have existed all throughout the history of his own species. Relationships Family Allies Enemies History Power Techniques & Special Abilities General Abilities Martial Arts Skills Ki Energy Attacks Ki Energy Techniques Supernatural Abilities Magic Techniques Equipment Levitating Throne AR Longsword Advanced Scouter Forms & Transformations First Form Second Form Third Form True Form 100% Power Stage 1 Battle Mode Stage 2 Battle Mode Ultimate Evolution The 'Ultimate Evolution '(究極進化, Kyukyoku Shinka) is a source of divine power which hyoga discovered. A godly ki housed at the distant core of his being, acquiring this power allowed hyoga to literally transcend the mortal realm and enter into the power of the gods themselves. Easily his most infamous, rarest, and terrifying transformation, hyoga's ultimate evolution is the 'Golden Wings Of Extinction '(絶滅黄金の翼,'' Zetsumetsu Kogane No Tsubasa''), rather, it is the origin point of this epithet which he became known under across countless worlds, as it his most horrific and monumental transformation, which morphs him into a monolithic beast of mass destruction that shines with a body covered in an intense golden hue. As what as easily his most powerful, destructive, and dangerous transformation, king hyoga's horrific ultimate evolution was a weapon of such power that no other arcosian warrior since hyoga's time in reign has ever been able to ascend to the point of replicating the transformation. By transforming his body to the second stage of his battle transformation and then forcing his new form to accept the godlike power of his immensely powerful golden form, hyoga was able to reach a new form which is otherwise totally and completely unique to him, unseen in any other arcosian. If hyoga's second stage of battle mode wasn't a transformation terrifying or beastly enough, it isn't until he summons the golden power hidden within the core of the being that he transforms into a true monster. The immense godlike power being made to converse and work in conjunction with the enormous strength of hyoga's second stage of battle mode causes his body to mutate further, increasing his size, height, muscle mass, and morphing his very being to become the likeness of a gigantic, monolithic monster of mass destruction covered in a myriad of horns, claws, dermal armor, and forcing him to grow a pair of immense dragon-like wings out of his back which have a rather tremendous span, capable of casting a massive shadow over hundreds of meters of any battlefield in which hyoga roams the skies of. With the power of this golden form realized, king hyoga has become a giant monster which stands head and shoulders over most fully transformed saiyans in their great ape transformations. He is grown a total of six arms in comparison to his previous stages four, and his facial features have become utterly terrifying and skeletal, possessing a set of 5 eyes, having grow an additional two eyes in over his original pair of eyes, and having a fifth vertical eye opening in the center of his forehead. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Arcosians Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters